


You Make My Heart Feel Like It's Summer When The Rain Is Pouring Down

by larryischerryontop



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryischerryontop/pseuds/larryischerryontop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan writes Phil a song. It's kinda fluffy and Phil makes pancakes.</p><p>What more could you want in a phanfic?</p><p>haha jk omg I sound so ego........</p><p>Just read the fic. </p><p>omg domestic.</p><p>no i need to be nicer</p><p>please read my phanfic! thank you so much!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Feel Like It's Summer When The Rain Is Pouring Down

_Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil..._ Dan is laying next to the love of his life in bed. It's 3:08 AM and Dan can't sleep. The only thing he could think about was Phil, and how beautiful and perfect Phil was. He got the best idea.  _Why don't I write the love of my life a song?_ He carefully got up from bed. Since he was the big spoon he was extra careful. He went to his desk and took out a paper and a pen. He began to write. It wasn't hard to think of things he could write about Phil but it was hard to get all of the things down on a paper. _You are my sunshine... no wait that song already exist... umm... you make my heart feel like summer... ehm..._

 

At 4:10 he was done and went back in bed. He fell asleep quick. Dan woke up the next morning and didn't see Phil laying next to him so he quickly went out of bed to find his boyfriend. Phil was standing in the kitchen making pancakes. 

-Morning love, Dan said pecking Phil's lips

-Good morning Baby! Phil said happily after the kiss

-I'll take a shower, be right back! 

-Okay bear! Phil said watching his boyfriend making his way out of the kitchen

Dan went down the stairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth when he heard his boyfriend exclaim

-Baby! Breakfast is ready!

-Okay! Be right there! Dan screamed back with toothpaste running down his chin

After he was done brushing his teeth he took on his boxers and a pair of pyjama pants. Dan made his way to the livingroom where his blue eyed boyfriend sat on the couch with a plate of pancakes and 2 plates imbalanced next to him. Dan smiled while he sat down next to Phil. 

-Did you have a good night sleep? Phil asked after they ate up all of the pancakes and watched 3 episodes of their favorite anime.

-Not really... I couldn't sleep... So i kinda wrote you a song? Dan said unsure

-Aww baby! That's so cute! Phil exclaimed

-Really? You think so? 

-Yeah! Can I hear it?

-Sure love. Promise you won't laugh though! Dan said a little bit nervous.

Dan went to his bedroom to pick up the paper he wrote the song on. When he returned he made sure to sit as close to Phil as possible. Phil quickly understood the signale and scooped Dan's legs up so now Dan was sitting on Phil. 

-Should I like sing it or just read it out loud? Dan asked since he knew he didn't have the best of voices

-Sing for me baby!

Dan began singing

 

  
_**Tell me,** _   
_**Tell me that you want me,** _   
_**And I’ll be yours completely** _   
_**For better or for worse.** _

_**I know,** _   
_**We’ll have our disagreements,** _   
_**Be fighting for no reason.** _   
_**I wouldn’t change it for the world.** _

_**‘Cause I knew** _   
_**The first day that I met you** _   
_**I was never gonna let you,** _   
_**Let you slip away.** _

_**And I** _   
_**Still remember feeling nervous** _   
_**Trying to find the words to** _   
_**Get you here today.** _

_**You make my heart feel like it’s summer** _   
_**When the rain is pouring down.** _   
_**You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong.** _   
_**That’s how I know you are the one.** _   
_**That’s why I know you are the one** _

_**Life** _   
_**It’s easy to be scared of.** _   
_**With you I am prepared for** _   
_**What is yet to come.** _

_**‘Cause our two** _   
_**Hearts will make it easy** _   
_**Joining up the pieces** _   
_**Together making one.** _

_**You make my heart feel like it’s summer** _   
_**When the rain is pouring down** _   
_**You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong** _   
_**That’s how I know you are the one** _   
_**That’s why I know you are the one** _

_**When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable, whoa** _   
_**You know I never ever believed in love, I believed one day that you would come along and free me** _

_**You make my heart feel like it’s summer** _   
_**When the rain is pouring down** _   
_**You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong** _

_**That’s how I know you are the one** _   
_**That’s why I know you are the one** _   
_**That’s why I know you are the one** _   
_**That’s how I know you are the one** _   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my 3rd phanfic! Once again, I'm Swedish so I don't know all the grammar rules in the english language and I'll probably spell some words wrong. Thanks once again and if you haven't already, check out my other phanfics as well! The song is ''The One'' by Kodaline, give it a listen! It's good.
> 
>  
> 
> ps. I wrote this after i've had 3 drinks and at 22:45. So basically i've had a hard time putting the story i had in my head down here.


End file.
